


The Last Great Switcheroo

by Tsuukai



Series: Turn the Tables [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Aomine, If The Series Has Ended Anything I Place In College/University Will Be Canon RIght?, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possibly Way Out of Character, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuukai/pseuds/Tsuukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They could have been doing anything for Aomine to make that noise; eating karaage, playing a heated basketball game with strong opponents, washing the dishes or God forbid Taiga tells him to stack the magazines on the table like he found it but now, Taiga’s eyes are wide as he sees Aomine arc up, head thrown back, and the noise that he cannot classify as need or want, cannot tell if it is pleasure or hurt,  but Aomine is allowing him to bury himself further, over and over. He cannot think more than this and he is glad Aomine cannot string words too. It just means that Taiga is doing it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Great Switcheroo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pueppie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pueppie/gifts).



> I was trying to finish this a long time ago…so it might be choppy. Was supposed to be rough sex and more dom/sub kind of interaction…but my mind moved from that the minute I came around after finishing the end to write the introductory part.
> 
> Maybe it can still be categorised as rough sex? I don’t know any more OTL
> 
> For pueppiesblog on Tumblr--Thanks for being such an awesome person XD But I can't guarantee that this was what you had in mind...it definitely wasn't what I had. T____T]
> 
> {And before I forget to disclaim this, but has anyone read ‘The Great Switcheroo’ by Roald Dahl? Oh well, but the idea kind of reminded me of the short story, so the title is in gratification to it. :D}

They are panting so hard, that it was the only sound heard by one another. That, and their thudding heartbeats.

“I need a smoke,” Aomine sighed out, or gasped, but Taiga was not paying attention anymore, willing his harsh breathing to slow down and normalise.  _Like that was ever going to happen_ , he moved further up, trying to get into a better sitting position.

“You don’t even smoke,” he found himself saying.

Aomine turned to glare at him, fiery blue eyes now a dulled, throbbing colour that had yet to calm down and simmer like the ocean under the horizon. If he had the energy, Taiga would have cupped the other male’s cheek and pulled over to kiss him. But he did not have that energy, all of it going to breathing and staying upright.

“That’s beside the point,” Aomine argued, and almost like the world was being unfair to him, he griped, “I need to do something and I feel the only thing I can do right now is smoke. You’re American, aren’t you? Don’t you have a joint or something? Anything? Grass from your balcony or something?”

“Aomine,” he cut in, because now Aomine was rambling with frenzy. He sort of understood the urgency, the need to fill in the silence that could sooner turn awkward if they did not discuss what had just happened. “I’m not American and I don’t smoke weed, or grass, or anything. We’re fucking athletes, so suck it up.”

Aomine and Taiga winced at the words, automatically moving away from each other to stare at opposite walls.

Deciding it was high time they voiced the problem, Taiga asked as gently as he could, “So what are we going to do now?”

“Fuck if I know,” Aomine mumbled, bringing his arm to cover his face. In the dim morning light sneaking past the slit of his curtain, Taiga saw the frowning edges of Aomine’s mouth. “All I can tell you is… I don’t think I’ll ever be able to do that.”

Taiga frowned, turning away. He stared at his partially closed door and tried to listen to the noises outside of the room he felt stuck in. If only…

_Four hours ago…_

Aomine was listlessly staring at the television, an old rerun of a taiga drama that happened to be on the minute he switched on the electronic. Taiga had complained of the sweat, so trotted off immediately to the bathroom, shrugging off his clothes. Aomine did not have to turn to see his silhouette; Taiga’s lean lines were clearly reflected off the colourful screen he was pretending to watch, and dark blue eyes were taking in every detail it could despite its reflective surface.

“I’ll be out soon; decide if we should order out or you want me to make something,” Taiga delegated. Aomine had already memorised all the restaurant joints that did deliveries in his area—and since Taiga ate like a starved man—they did not have to worry about the minimum order.

“I’ll order,” Aomine offered, distracted, now turning to face Taiga who let loose a small smile.

“Ok.”

Just before he could completely disappear, Aomine leaned his chin on his right arm draped over the back of the red couch. “Hey,” Taiga turned, button of his jeans flicked off and zip already down, “do you have practice tomorrow?”

Taiga frowned. “…Yea.”

Aomine’s resounding frown was a dead giveaway.

“What is it?” Taiga asked, coming back to the couch, staring down at his boyfriend of bare a year. A hand found a comfortable niche on the nape of Aomine’s neck forthwith, trailing soothing circular motions up to his scalp. Aomine leaned into it, eyes closing like a pleased cat, arching high up as Taiga increased the pressure on his fingertips. A small amused smile curled his lips, and for a moment, they both forgot why Taiga had come back to Aomine who was supposed to be calling for food.

As Taiga’s strong fingers dragged through short hair, Aomine’s eyes immediately snapped, darting up and holding Taiga’s kermes red eyes with his, weary. Taiga paused his hand movements.

“…Just say whatever you want, aho,” Taiga muttered, a tense coiling in his stomach at the look.

Aomine moved one of his hands to Taiga’s, clenching it before intertwining their fingers together. If Aomine did not speak out quickly, Taiga was going to have a conniption fit. “I know we just did it yesterday…” he was saying, and instantly the horrible coiling in Taiga’s gut dissipated into nothing, now unamused, “…but can we do it tonight?”

Taiga moved away, pulling his hand along with him; he needed a bath. “If you know I have practice tomorrow, you know we’re not doing anything more than heavy petting,” he said despondently. “We discussed this before, and I’m not going to let you have your way every time, Aomine. I don’t know what kind of relationships you’ve had before, but you can’t keep pushing me down and doing whatever you want.” He glared at the gaping mouth, sure that Aomine was going to say something he would snap at, so he rushed, not giving the man a chance to use the word ‘but’, “Unless you want to know how it feels being done rough like you, with no finesse at all, be my guest.” Taiga spread his arms, derisively; sure that Aomine would scoff at him and angrily deny ever taking Taiga’s place being the catcher.

In the beginning, tentative as the relationship was, Taiga had no qualms about being in the bottom—their positions in sex was not what determined the overall relationship—and he would like to think there was more to them than just sex. Most of their friends thought all they did when together was play one-on-ones until one (apparently it was always Taiga) dropped out for the count, and if they were not eating and sleeping, they were at it like animals.

Taiga scoffs at the naïve thoughts; they were too busy to really do it every day, and because their schedules were so far apart, only if neither had practice/games/whathaveyou, did Aomine push Taiga against his door and start the quick gratification of their bodies. Taiga does not remember a moment they were slow and easy, more about feeling each other than wanting to get rid of the frustration building within their bodies, making it difficult to breathe, eat or sleep without the electric feeling coursing through them. Knowing that Aomine wanted to do it again—it was rare they would get a second round in the same week, but two continuous days was unheard of—made something angry and ugly build in Taiga’s chest.

Unexpectedly, as he waited for Aomine’s unsure mood to go downhill into anger and spite, Aomine meekly asked, “How bad could it be? Bottoming?” In a softer treble, he added, as if to appease, “You look like you enjoy it.”

And Taiga decided to show him exactly how, his mind already listing out the things Aomine usually did without concern when the other male was really frustrated and their foreplay was two minutes, actual coitus was fifteen, and post play was heading straight to sleep. Taiga’s done more laundry than he would care for ever since dating Aomine.

“I don’t know, how about I show you?”

An eager grin spread on Aomine’s thin lips, blue eyes sparkling. His body started turning to rest his chest against the backrest of the couch as Taiga leaned down, catching Aomine’s upturned face to pull him into a fierce lip lock that had him pushing against the tongue that was entering his mouth straight. Holding Aomine’s tongue at bay by nipping it sharply in warning—Aomine moaning in surprise at the action—Taiga let his hand drop to Aomine’s chin, holding it in place as he tilted the other’s face higher up. Then he stuffed the unprepared mouth with his own tongue, pushing against the slack tongue, back in its owner’s mouth.

“That’s how you kiss me,” Taiga says, reaching in for another kiss, this time for his own satisfaction.

“Wha—,” Aomine managed to let out, but Taiga was already circling his lips with his tongue, a trail of saliva from Aomine’s mouth making its way to lightly coat the surface. Taiga took the lower lip in between his teeth, pulling it and sucking gently but firmly. Aomine moaned as per usual, whenever they kissed like this, liking how Taiga always sucked them. Taiga smirked against the pliant flesh, dipping his tongue into the junction between teeth and lip, running against the gum lightly. Aomine shivered, the touch being so light.

He threw his arms around Taiga’s shoulders, pulling himself up and wanting more contact, but Taiga held his chin in place, not allowing the action to complete. Pulling apart, he licked his lips, detaching the saliva trail instantly, saying, “I thought you were letting me lead today?”

Aomine frowned, more of a pout on those reddening lips, and Taiga grinned, leaning further in. This time, he loomed over Aomine who bent backwards onto the couch, his long body doing miracles as he kissed along his jaw line, below his chin, heading to the junction where his clavicles met.

He tasted the sweat beginning to pool in the hollow of Aomine’s throat, the man’s body heating up as his tongue traced the dip, even as he dragged a dry tongue up his Adam’s apple—hearing the barely suppressed breathy groans—Aomine arms across his back clenched tightly for support. Just under his shoulder joints, Aomine was digging his nails sharply, the pads of his fingertips calloused against Taiga’s excited, slicked skin. Usually those hands were jerking him off roughly, catching against the ridges of his cock, pulling at the soft wrinkling skin, forcing Taiga to the brink of an orgasm that was coupled by short hard thrusts from behind. Aomine would be panting in unsuppressed vigour then, almost murmuring his pleasure to Taiga for being  _so good, so good_ , and sometimes Taiga wants his mouth to groan loud and long. Tonight might be that day, but he will not hold out for something he is not sure will happen.

“Take your clothes off,” Taiga instructed in between soft open-mouthed kisses and nips, pulling at Aomine’s lower lip. Aomine made light noises that hummed in an adenoidal tone, a sound that was close to forcing Taiga into taking him there on the couch, with no concern of the upholstery.

Aomine pushed away from him, blue eyes now a darker shade, hidden as the man drooped his eyelids partially closed. Aomine licked the saliva off his lips, pursing them and spreading whatever was remaining evenly on the flesh. His lower jaw dropped a little, and breathing heavily, Taiga watched as Aomine reached for the edge of his t-shirt, jerking it harshly to one side first, showing a strip of his sharply defined supple abdominal muscles. As he dragged it up, hot red coal eyes payed utmost attention to each patch of exposed skin until Aomine was twisting his arms to completely disrobe.

“Like what you see?” Aomine whispered, a sinful brush of words against Taiga’s eardrums, and suddenly, what little cool air that was in the room disappeared. An electrifying jolt passed from his neck to his lower back and around to his front; he hardened instantly, and only partly glad that the red couch was in between them. Aomine’s eyes did not even drop down to see what he was doing to Taiga, that was how confident the other was.

Aomine, urged by the lack of reply, dropped his hand to the waistband of his cargo pants, deftly unbuttoning it and pulling it apart. The evidence of his arousal was plain to see.

Still, Taiga held his mouth, hands itching to hold Aomine’s lithe body that was eager to be touched by him and felt by him. It was a power trip to Taiga who hardly ever got to take control—kisses were easy, and Aomine liked a little forceful takeovers—but this, this was different. Aomine was undressing for him, to be taken by him, and the deep seated blues that were staring at him, cock aimed high against his stomach, t-shirt pulled off in one fell swoop, nipples flushed red against dark skin, trembling hard with desire. Taiga nearly swallowed his tongue when Aomine splayed one hand against his flat abdomen, licking his lips.

“What do you want me to do?”

Taiga could not put his thoughts into words, finding it much easy to just pull Aomine down and on his back, staring at him upside down. He bent over, catching Aomine’s lower lip into his mouth, kissing lightly and softly, with no tongue involved. Drawing back, he held Aomine’s eyes. With a quivering undertone, he asked, “How about a taste?”

A flushed pink tongue peeked out again, and Taiga watched the tongue coat Aomine’s lips as he smacked them.

“Why not?” was the soft casual reply.

Taiga slowly smirked, pulled his jeans down further, showing Aomine his barely seen cock head nestled behind his balls and a tuft of red hair. Wandering hands reached up, pushing away the hair to the side, and a tentative lick traced his scrotum before Aomine’s sharp teeth nipped at the wrinkled skin.

Taiga huffed a laugh, looking down, as Aomine started to lather his cock awkwardly from leaning on the back rest of the couch, upside down. He watched with bated breath as Aomine did something he rarely participated in, and wanting to enjoy it as much as he could, he leaned further over the man, holding himself steady with one hand as he viewed the chest exposed to him.

Taiga circled one ducky rose-coloured nipple present before him with a finger, the dulled nail catching the edge on its turn, eliciting a soft interrupted gasp as Aomine jerked at the sensation. Taiga did not wait, instantly heading to trace the hardening point with his tongue, first pressing against it flatly, then poking at it with his tip.

Aomine moaned around Taiga, mouth suctioning hard and soft in waves, mewling lightly under him. Unable to take it anymore, Taiga pulled himself away, leaving the other slightly shocked, and then grappled Aomine around the waist, hefting the lean man off his feet and over the couch. It was feat Taiga was proud of, but he does not think he will be able to do it again, anytime soon.

“He-y! What the hell?!” Aomine shouted, a far cry from the soft tonal notes he had been keeping to earlier. Taiga could hardly suppress the leer from appearing on his face. He hauled his conquest to his bedroom, but with the struggling of his captive, did not manage to make it to the bed. Landing unsteadily on his feet, Aomine glared at him, cheeks flushed from either the rush of blood forced to his head, or the embarrassment he felt at the carry.

Taiga did not wait for either emotions to settle in, otherwise Aomine would push him away and Taiga would lose his chance. Nimbly, Taiga covered the small distance in between them, hand reaching for Aomine’s flagging down member, using the pad of his thumb to swipe at the once-leaking tip.

Aomine gasped, jerking upwards. Taiga glanced down briefly, long enough to see that the dark skinned male was starting to enjoy the new sensations, his cock hardening significantly. He tightened his grip and pulled, once, twice, and then slackened his hold. A disappointed whine followed.

Aomine sprung upwards, into Taiga’s hand curled loosely over his cock. He moved in closer, hovering as he adjusted his hips in such a way that he could grab his own cock along with Aomine’s. The large, warm hand encasing both cocks together was hot and secure, and the delightful glide of sweat and pre-ejaculation eased the way as Taiga’s hand moved along their cocks, slickened, over each other, catching the undersides of the heads and squeezing gently. Soon, Aomine, unable to resist, brought forward his own hand clumsily, hushed panting through parted lips filling the stifling air around them. Struggling to help, Taiga chuckled in Aomine’s ear, kissing against his pulse point, slacking his hold once again and spreading his fingers so that Aomine’s nimble dark fingers fell neatly in between his. They meshed their fingers to make one fist, and now comfortable, sped up the pace Taiga had been slowly keeping to a tempo that was driving Aomine into bucking his hips against the movement.

Taiga started to taken in deeper breaths, chest puffing out against the sweat-slicked chest of Aomine’s, concentrating more on how their thumbs curved to rub each other’s heads, strong and rough, smooth with the bodily fluids facilitating the friction.

“Faster…” Aomine said, a tone far from begging but not even close to talking. Taiga was surprised he could understand the word with the frequency of muscular vibrations taking over Aomine’s calm façade.

Taiga grinned into the heated skin of Aomine’s shoulder under him, secretly amused.

As Aomine was climbing the high of an ejaculation close at hand, Taiga started to move them closer to the bed, and the second Aomine refused to move any further, concentrating on reaching his climax sooner rather than later, Taiga swivelled them around so that he fell on the medicated mattress first. This caused them to dislodge away from each other, and in no time Aomine was turning around to glare at him, annoyed at being once again not being able to come.

Taiga sat back on his heels, pulling Aomine closer to him by his ankles, receiving a grunt for his effort. Cheekily smiling back, he helped Aomine onto his lap, spreading he other’s thighs across his own, watching the straining cock and its companion beads of precum pop out in a stream to flow along the spine of the proud curve. Taiga loved seeing Aomine’s length in full glory, always beautiful in its starkness, tall and egoistical like its owner. He can easily describe the ridges of its thick pulsing veins if anyone asked, and maybe even the taste of those pearl white beads dripping out, but at the moment, Taiga was more interested in where his own member was going. He used one of his hands to grasp the hard cock in front of him, the other reaching to find the puckering rim of Aomine’s never before used entrance. At least for sexual intercourse.

Taiga shivered at his own thoughts, wondering how the man would feel, sitting down fully on his own hardness, and as these thoughts filled his head, his index and middle finger genially rubbed carefully over his partner’s entrance. Each curl of finger against the area made Aomine shiver up and back down, wordlessly asking for more without opening his mouth, using it more for breathing than his nose at the moment. Taiga slid one finger in carefully, slowly filling Aomine up until his first knuckle, and felt rather than heard Aomine groan.

“That stings,” Aomine muttered, drawing his head back to stare down at Taiga from his higher position.

Taiga shrugged, withdrawing both hands to reach for the lube bottle they usually threw in the first drawer on Aomine’s side of the bed. Within minutes, and a bottle of a half-full lube, Taiga was liberally filling his palm with it. He scooped some onto his left hand’s fingers, using that hand to reach behind Aomine and teasing his entrance again, now using the lubricant to slip into the thin-skinned hole. Around two inches in, he crooked them, searching.

Aomine jerked, the sensation probably so new and different, and entirely confusing to him. Taiga remembered their first time, how Aomine had been inexperienced in the doing, but had throughout mumbled “ _It should be somewhere here, they said you’d feel nice if I touch it first,_ ” and after they had laughed at Aomine’s eager-to-please ministrations. It had made Taiga fall even more for the blundering fool, and now, knowing it would be difficult for the other male; he would try and stretch him out properly before he went to town on his ass.  _I’ll try at least, no use in worrying about something I can’t help_ , but the twisting of Taiga’s mouth would have pointed out the complete opposite of his thoughts.

He pressed his index finger further into the hole, getting a jerk out of Aomine, the sole intrusion making the man squirmed. He waited as long as he could—second maybe—before he added the second finger, hearing a whimper from above him. He used his other hand to coat his own cock, preparing for the effect that Taiga might not last long enough, and any delays would cause a script of world domination to fall apart at its seams. He worked his fingers, tight as the space was, the muscles never been stretched for this purpose, and so he slowly spread his fingers apart a couple of times. Aomine moaned at the motion, rising off Taiga’s thighs, away from the fingers, but releasing his own manhood, Taiga clamped down on one sharp hipbone.

Carefully, with his fingers apart, he slipped in a third digit, though this time the moan of pain was louder, and Aomine was all for moving completely off Taiga. Quickly glancing down at the flagging erection, worried since his cock was significantly on the thick-girthed side than his three fingers would ever be, Taiga pushed in a little more, curling the tips of his fingers. Not a second too late that it was when Taiga scraped against a smooth bulb.

Aomine shot up, abdomen pressed hard into Taiga’s chest, eyes shot open wide and the pained moaning from earlier distinctly lacking, the drawing in of a choked breath all that could be heard. Taiga touched the area again, and almost painfully Aomine jerked again.

They could have been doing anything for Aomine to make that noise; eating  _karaage_ , playing a heated basketball game with strong opponents, washing the dishes or  _God forbid Taiga tells him to stack the magazines on the table like he found it_  but now, Taiga’s eyes are wide as he sees Aomine arc up, head thrown back, and the noise that he cannot classify as need or want, cannot tell if it is pleasure or hurt,  but Aomine is allowing him to bury himself further, over and over. He cannot think more than this and he is glad Aomine cannot string words too. It just means that Taiga is doing it right.

Feeling his thighs quivering over his own, sweat slicked skin rubbing against him, Taiga tilted his head up to see the long curve of Aomine’s neck, head thrown back; Aomine had been christened to prostrate stimulation. Grinning zealously, Taiga started what Aomine hardly did for him—and Taiga would never bring himself to admit doing it to himself in the bath—eagerly watching as Aomine moaned, sobbing at the uncomfortably pleasurable caressing of Taiga’s fingers at his prostrate.

“Ple—” Aomine never finished the word, Taiga digging deep, his eyes never leaving the sight of Aomine. Pulling his hand away, feeling Aomine chase down along with the motion, Taiga’s face was smarting at the force of his facial muscles enjoying how much Aomine was enjoying being fucked with three of his fingers.

“If you beg now,” Taiga said, drawing closer, moving his hand from Aomine’s hipbone to the small of his back, pressing the man into his abdomen even more, “what will you do when I’m really in you?” Aomine’s breath hitched, hips stilling for a brief second—and as though Taiga would not realise what he was doing—he spread his legs from the sides of Taiga’s hips, his weight settling so that Taiga was required to hold him up with the fingers in his ass. Taiga leered. “What will you do then?”

Utterly taken up with Aomine’s responsiveness, Taiga withdrew his hand. Aomine cried out, mouth not even able to form words as he wildly looked around, searching for Taiga’s eyes and wordlessly asking him not to leave him stranded. Not that Taiga would; he had grander schemes, and at the moment, his own raging member was calling for some TLC, only how tender he would be, Taiga was not keeping any hopes.

“easy,” he tried to pacify, but the strong hands on his shoulders dug painfully into the muscle, and dimly aware that any upper body drills he would be doing tomorrow would kill him, seeing the mindlessly aroused body of one proud Aomine Daiki…his cock flailed, rearing its weeping head to be seen, crying to enter the lithesome body of his lover.

Answering its cry, Taiga moved them so that his flared red head waiting to spear and divide Aomine was at the puckered spread entrance of the other male, and unable to voice out his intentions, pushed in slowly. Aomine gave a loud shocked cry at the penetration, clamping down at the object entering him. Taiga cursed, panting unevenly, and squeezed out the words, “Breathe, you aho. Don’t stop me now!”

Shuddering and shaking pitifully, all the new sensations making everything seem loud and sensitive and bright, nerves firing their neurons for the first time in such a way, Aomine forced him to breathe as Taiga instructed, only mildly aware that the lube-coated member of Taiga’s was not anywhere small and easy to take in even if he was breathing right.

Taiga shifted for better leeway, each motion allowing him to enter Aomine more, and the man dangling above him precariously—in two minds whether he should call for a stop or to see through it, already too late—was panting and crying, clutching at Taiga’s shoulders. The burn he felt at the contact made him aware that Aomine was tearing skin. Pushing the thought out of his head (it was more arousing thinking that Aomine was beyond caring at this point, baring it all to him), Taiga leaned in to kiss the bare throat, taking a deep breath at the heady smell of Aomine’s sweat and pleasure and fear. It was an emotion Taiga has never seen on the other, but here, slowly filling him up, Taiga could see the tears slipping free from their glandular confines, streaking darkly flushed cheeks, and trailing his jaw down to his neck. One trail was nearby, so Taiga reached over, using his tongue to flatly wipe the tear off.

Using soft hushing sounds, Taiga eased himself into Aomine. The sobs were growing softer, a sure sign that he was calming his hysterics, and now being able to breathe better, Taiga embraced Aomine.

“I’m not going to hurt you purposely,” he confided. Aomine blinked tears out of his eyes to look at him, his face the mask of innocence that Taiga was less privy to, even if they had been dating for long enough. He kissed Aomine’s soft damp skin, littering his breastbone, and his sternum, moving his head to kiss perked nipples; at least Aomine was still sexually aroused by him. “You’ll feel good. I promise.”

Aomine did not say anything, probably could not without the fear that he would cry out. Being a twenty-year old man who made countless others cry, and being unable to show Taiga his tears when he was emotionally invested, made him clamp his mouth shut tight. Taiga did not mind; that mouth would be opening up soon anyways.

He geared upwards, holding Aomine down on his lap, a short thrust that made a sound close to a hiccup erupt from a surprised Aomine’s mouth. One painfully crushing grip removed itself from his shoulder to smack against Aomine’s mouth, blue eyes wide. Taiga smirked, the short puff of laughter slipping free, and he started to thrust more. Aomine’s cutely held back noises just made Taiga want to drive in deeper, and soon, the short thrusts turned into long hard angled thrusts, aiming to hit Aomine’s virgin prostrate at every apex.

It did not take long for Taiga to get the timing and right angle; Aomine’s inability to keep quiet and to himself when he found it, was like a submarine SONAR, and amused, Taiga hefted Aomine’s body, slamming into him roughly to keep the same position.

Soon, Aomine’s loud moans and groans were filling the stifling musk-scented room, forced to echo against the walls and filling Taiga’s head. The power he had felt earlier on was back full force, hitting him in the chest, thudding painfully in tandem to each hard thrust he was initiating Aomine with.

Taiga moved, pushing Aomine onto his back. Wide watery blue eyes looked up at him, lips wobbling as he took in Taiga’s highly concentrated expression and intent, one arm curled possessively around a leaner bicep, holding him in place.

“Hope you’re prepared for this,” Taiga had time to voice out, and spreading Aomine’s legs wide, thighs now pressed tightly against his chest as Taiga laid on their backs, clamping them in between their bodies, Taiga drew in a large breath, lactic acid building in his muscles, and he thrust into Aomine. His partner tears up again, and a loud whimper escaped a clinched throat, and instead of wanting to stop and comfort him with pretty words and soft kisses, Taiga grew harder inside Aomine’s ass, and his hips started moving before he thought to do so himself.

As though a crescendo, Taiga moved in and out, causing Aomine’s loud cries of pain and pleasure to bleed into his skin, into the bed, into the walls; even if he wanted to later, Taiga will never forget the sounds Aomine makes now. It might make it difficult later, and usually not one to relive a sexual interaction of theirs, Taiga knows what is going to be the first replay in his mind.

Aomine drapes his arms around his nape, arching up into his body as he was unconsciously meeting every thrust, now his sobs meaning a whole different thing, and even though he was glad for it, Taiga was a little put off. Unknowing why his attitude changed—he should be feeling elated that Aomine was enjoying being down by him so thoroughly—but Taiga was feeling a little cold, so he upped his thrusts until no thought was passing through his mind.

Sooner than he would have wished for, Aomine was clamping around him tightly, and jerkily he realised that he would not even have to physically stimulate him outside to get him off, the man already far ahead of Taiga. Before Aomine could ruin their fast-tempo dance, he reached in between them to cock-block him, squeezing just under the reddened and weeping head, causing Aomine to jerk painfully like a fish on a dry land. Taiga increased his thrusts, if that was even possible at this point, making it hard and fast to facilitate the wondrous friction and tightness of the virgin Aomine.

“Please!” Aomine shouted out then, billowing, tears streaming down unheeded. Fists rained his back half-heartedly, more energy in wanting to release the pleasure build-up rather than have a fight with Taiga, and Aomine was pitifully bawling. Taiga made the mistake of taking a glance, and then being stuck staring, his hips slowly down. This caused Aomine to cry even more, as out of character it was, and he bubbled out, “Please, let me come already!”

Taiga did not wait. Angling one last time, the two were soon riding the wave of a harsh orgasm that shook them both at the core, a fervour that they had never met with before in their time together.

Slowing down to soft-cocked thrusts, and Aomine drowsily spent both emotionally and physically, Taiga pulled out slowly, rolling off Aomine and dropping boneless at his side.

“Fuck,” he murmured passionately.

_Present time…_

“So what are we going to do now?”

“Fuck if I know. All I can tell you is… I don’t think I’ll ever be able to do that.”

Taiga frowned at Aomine’s words, turning away to stared at the partially closed door, trying to listen to the noises outside of the room he felt stuck in. Just moments ago, he was thinking about the moans Aomine was painting his walls with, and those same thoughts were now strapping him down. Unease and dissatisfaction that the one time he leads they have such a mind-blowing experience, just to be turned down because it was something Aomine could not deal with, annoyed him.

As he thought of what to say—maybe come to a compromise—Aomine spoke up.

“I don’t think I’ve ever be able to lead you like that. Not now at least.” Taiga snapped his neck to the side, red eyes wide at the humble tone Aomine was using.

“Wha… Are you serious?” Because Taiga thinks he is dreaming, he can only sit dumbly and blink at the other male.

Frowning, a blush staining dark cheeks, running from around his ears and down his neck, Aomine pouted, “Stop making me repeat myself.”

Suddenly worlds lighter, Taiga grinned joyously, reaching over and nuzzling Aomine’s cheek. “Such an idiot,” he muttered, kissing the sharp cheekbones, then his temple, and as his body moved to straddle Aomine, Taiga kissed his eyes and his nose.

“The hell?” Aomine muttered, and they both glanced in between them at the rearing cock pointing at their faces. “Oh, no, no, no,” he was saying, trying to move away from the appendage that was starting to look like it had a mind of its own. Trust Taiga to not be able to control himself when he finally found sexual pleasure stimulating enough for the second round.

Shrugging, Taiga casually said, “Well, since we will be going on my terms now…I could always so no to when you really want sex.”

Eyes widening, Aomine scowled, “Fucking twerp,” but his arms shaking raised itself to hook behind Taiga, and that was all the redhead really needed from him.

It would be, then, safe to say that their friends were right: if they were not playing basketball, eating or sleeping, they were at it like animals.

 

* * *

 

**Author’s End Notes:**  Hmmm…I think I am going to lock my doors and my windows, draw the curtains and cover my face. This was rushed in the end. Anybody could tell T__T

Bye.

(But I hope you guys enjoyed it. ;_;)

((Reviews and comments? Anything? *sniffles*))


End file.
